Talk:Maya and Zay/@comment-26430724-20150730031346/@comment-25803656-20150929072340
+Vinnersx:Plus Angela and Zay are both Black,Plus we are basically already at war with each other over half the ships that exists(Rucas,Lucaya,Riarkle,Markle(Or Faya:Dang Farkle and Maya is hard to figure out the best name gah this one confuses me)), we need q new shipping system! We clearly have to stop pairing Maya and Riley with the same guy(because they already fought over Farkle In girl meets Farkle's choice and we saw how well That turned out). Plus I think Maya and Zay has a better chance of Ending up together up as a future couple along with Rucas as a future couple because Zaya is the only clear option for not ruinning Maya and Riley's Best Friend/Sisterly relationship on the show and I am going to go insane if people keep shipping the same guy with Both Riley and Maya because that never happened with Cory and Shawn in boy meets world,Fans never went to war with each other over Cory and Shawn dating the same people. We need stop shipping Riley and Maya with the same guy it is getting out of control especially With epsoides. Zaya is good Zaya is safe,Zaya for life(plus Zay is barely shipped with anyone on the show(Lucas&Farkle are both Shippef with Riley while Riley and Lucas are romantic love interests but at least Farkle wants Riley to be happy(along with Maya being happy),(Lucas,Farkle&Josh are all shipped with Maya(Heck Joshaya is the only ship that does not make me want to go completely insane.)We are really limiting our selves here and there are four ships that will make us go to war with each(Filey,Rucas,Faya(Markle!? Ahhhhh Farkle and Maya is too confusing because that is like shipping a mini verison of Shawn with a mini version of Stuart Minkus),Even Filey confuses me a bit because that is like shipping a mini Cory with a Mini Minkus,Lucaya ugh that one is honestly like shipping a mini Shawn with a Mini Topanga(Iam pretty sure that never happened with BMW,Josh is at least lucky to be Riley's uncle but even Joshaya is little bit weird and confusing(but it does not completely make me annoyed because at least Josh is only Shipped with Maya,Zaya is an extremely safe ship as long as no one ships him with Riley because I may scream my head off if we do not stop shipping Maya and Riley with the same guy,and Iam serious we need a new shipping method!)Maya needs someone who is not shipped romantically with Riley/Crushing on Riley/Maybe not even related to Riley/paired as a love interest for Riley(which means Lucaya,Faya,and Joshaya should not be shipped as much as they are because these ships have a very high chance of ruinning Riley's Relationship with Maya(sorry but our shipping method when people ship Maya and Riley with the same guy just really bugs me). Rucas was/still is the main ship on the show which means it has a better chance of ending up like Cory and Topanga plus rucas's romantic Relationship is kind of too strong to break apart,And Lucas should not be shipped with anyone but Riley Romantically, Zaya is my next favorite ship because their moments are actually kind of romantic like. Sorry but we clearly need a new shipping method when it comes to Riley&Maya being with a guy because We have a very messed up shipping system here.